Heureusement que je ne suis pas claustrophobe
by Ministarlet
Summary: Sailor Moon force les autres guerrières à faire quelque chose dans un endroit exigu. Et, alors qu'elles souhaitent ne croiser personne, Michiru et Haruka les surprennent ! Humour.


**"-Heureusement que je ne suis pas claustrophobe..."**

* * *

_Je suis désolée, cette fic est sans doute impossible, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire... Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais en ce moment, j'aime bien écrire sur la relation entre Usagi et Haruka. Je trouve qu'elles sont très intéressantes, toutes les deux. Elles se comportent comme deux soeurs, et j'adore ça !_

* * *

"-Sailor Moon, tu m'écrases !"

Sailor Moon essaya de se décaler pour libérer la pauvre Sailor Vénus de son poids. Cependant, ce fut Sailor Mercure qui râla quand elle le fit.

"-Vous m'excuserez, les filles, mais on n'a pas de place ici !

-C'est ta faute ! C'est toi qui a voulu venir ici !"

Sailor Mars ronchonna quand la jolie guerrière de la Lune blonde lui fit une grimace.

"-Je suis votre princesse, vous n'avez rien à dire !"

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit une telle chose : Sailor Jupiter la pinça fortement au bras. Sailor Moon hurla.

"-Tu es notre princesse sous la forme de Serenity. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu es juste la guerrière la plus pleurnicharde du monde !"

Les quatres Inners éclatèrent de rire alors que Sailor Moon se retenait de pleurer. Sailor Vénus déposa un baiser sur la joue de leur chef.

"-Vénus !!! Il n'y a pas assez de place pour que tu te permettes de gigoter comme ça !

-Pardon ! Je consolais Sailor Moon, il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure maintenant, on serait obligé de recommencer !

-Ah non !!!"

Sailor Moon éclata de rire au cri de ses pauvres amies.

"-Allez, on se concentre les filles.

-Heureusement que je suis pas claustrophobe...

-On se concentre, j'ai dit, Mars... Vous êtes prêtes ? Trois.. Deux... Un... C'est bon !"

Les cinq guerrières soupirèrent de soulagement. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir récupérer un peu d'espace. Elles avaient beau s'aimer énormément, cette proximité forcée les gênait un peu.

"-Sailor Moon, les filles ?"

Elles se retournèrent toutes d'un même mouvement.

"-Haruka, Michiru ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

Haruka leva un sourcil tandis que Michiru réprimait un éclat de rire. C'était Sailor Moon qui posait la question ?

"-On est au centre commercial, donc on fait les courses... Michiru voulait un nouvel archet. Mais vous...

-Euh... C'est pas ce que tu crois."

Michiru pouffa de rire, visiblement très amusée. Usagi était tellement amusante, même quand elle se transformait ! C'était tellement difficile de résister à son charme, et pourtant elle était si naturelle ! Et même si Haruka refusait de l'avouer, elle savait très bien que sa partenaire avait également un petit faible pour la jeune fille. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher.

"-Non ? Alors vous ne sortez pas d'un photomaton ?"

Les cinq guerrières étaient cramoisies, mais d'entre elles cinq, c'était Sailor Moon la plus gênée.

"-Ben... Si."

Haruka sourit, franchement amusée. La franchise de Sailor Moon, et sa naïveté, l'entraînaient si souvent dans des situations ridicules !

"-Je peux voir la photo ?

-Non, vaut mieux pas..."

Haruka sourit et tendit la main. Sailor Moon sembla hésiter un instant, puis lui donna la photo.

"-Vous êtes très jolies."

Michiru se pencha sur son amie pour admirer elle aussi le portrait.

"-Haruka a raison, elle est très réussie. Bonne journée, les filles !"

La jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts rendit la photo et s'éloigna avec Michiru. Sailor Moon les regarda s'éloigner, puis contempla la photo.

On y voyait les guerrières complètement écrasées, le visage de Mars était à moitié caché par les cheveux de Vénus, et Jupiter semblait endurer milles souffrances. Le bras de Mercure formait également un angle étrange. Seule Sailor Moon semblait parfaitement heureuse, malgré le coude de Mars qui s'enfonçait dans ses côtes.

"-Elles ont raison. Cette photo est magnifique !"

Les filles soupirèrent de soulagement. Elles n'auraient pas à recommencer. Sailor Moon regarda encore du côté où s'étaient dirigées Michiru et Haruka, puis commença à marcher vers la sortie...  
Peut-être que l'année prochaine, deux autres guerrières figureraient sur la photo...

**Fin **


End file.
